Rising to the Sacred Sky
by SKRB
Summary: A 15-year-old teenager, bored off everyday life, decides to walk through the cave behind his house. There he meets a spirit that makes a contract with him, Sora agrees, Tossing away everything. He then awakens in the world of Elrios with his new name, body, and life, he takes his first steps into the land of fantasy.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: To a New World

The same buzzing of the streets, the familiar chirps of the morning birds, the same spring breeze coming in from the same window. The same routine, the same slice of bread with only slightly different jam from any other day. The same black blazer over a white shirt with black pants. The same toothbrush, the same commute from to school. The same classroom, the same desk only in a different location. The same people, the same teacher, the same classes, the same way back from school, the same boring old everyday life.

I'm sick of it.

where is the excitement? where is the adventure? where are the new faces? where is the action? we live, breath and die doing the same things over and over again, each life never changing from another life, the path you walk on is not your own, hundreds no thousands have walked down the same path, till the soil hardened and became a road. It's the same old story, come to life, go to school, get a job and die. Never leaving your mark on the world, only to be forgotten with time.

History always repeats itself, when one thing happens, after a thousand, hundred, ten or even 1 year passes, it is destined to repeat itself.

I'm sick of it.

When we are born people say, that we are all unique, what a load of rubbish, there will always be people who are, exactly like you or worse they are exactly like you but better, stronger, faster, there is no such thing as individuality, because you are just one of the 7 billion people walking on the planet.

I'm sick of it.

I'm tired of this world, this world which is plain and boring. When success is within your grasp, someone else takes it. When you achieve something great, someone achieves something even better which outshines your glory, where you don't have a choice of the path you walk on, that someone is always there to set you down another's path.

I'm sick of it.

However, to be honest, I don't mind, I don't mind that we are walking someone else's path, I don't mind that we are doing the same god damn thing over and over again. I don't mind and neither do I care. What I'm tired of is the world we live in, with no action, no excitement, no way of achieving our dreams, and with no way out of this horrid cycle.

I'm sick of it.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

"Hey guys, you know that girl over there, she just asked me out!" Once again I'm listening to these idiots talk, it probably about girls again. I sighed as I turned to my "friends" as I stared at them blankly, uninterested.

"What you mean her? ha, dude, she is flat as hell! who the hell would date her!" I stared blankly at their mannequin faces and listened to them talk about some random girl. Again, I honestly couldn't care about love anymore, I've asked out a million girls already and they all rejected me, after the 50th time I gave up.

"Yeah but still but look at her, she is cute almost like an idol." I sighed, they just kept going, I turned my head. To look out of the window to my port side. Watching the cherry blossoms fall from the tree outside. At least there are still some nice things in this pathetically boring world.

"Hey guys, did you hear?" filled with wonder I turned to my acquaintances who was going on about the latest rumors in town, finally, something new.

"they say that there are strange sounds coming from the cave to the east of town, down dusk street" I listened with interest, though most of the rumors were not true, I still believe them anyway hoping for something interesting in life. Cause these were the only deviation from normality a person could get.

"Hey wait a second isn't dusk street where Sora lives" they turned to me with realization as I stared blankly deep in thought. Trying to remember the street I live on, with life, as it is my body, remembers the way home, even without me remembering the streets I go through.

"Hm? Oh yeah, it is" I confirmed as they grinned with malicious intent and nodded with each other. Those two never agree to anything, but usually, when they do, it means trouble. Sighing I prepared myself for the worst.

"Hey Sora I dare you- no double dare you to go into the cave and check whether it's true, heck I'll even throw in 2,000 yen if you accept." honestly speaking even if they didn't suggest it I would still do it.

"4,000 yen and I'll do it with a candle." I smiled at them while I upped the ante.

"Deal, you crazy bastard" with that I devised my entry plan throughout the rest of the day, ignoring the boring classes which will probably be learning again the next week.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

It was almost evening, the sun was setting behind me as I tightened my shoelace, Equipped with my favorite red hoodie and dark green pants, I lite the wax candle. Gulping, I took a few deep breaths before walking into the dark and damp cave. trying my best not to slip on the rocks, luckily my boots gripped onto it, like it was the last thing it could do before they died, so I didn't tumble to my death.

Making my way down the slippery rocks, with the occasional slip but managing to stay balanced, I looked around at the cave the light of the sun disappeared as I looked at the darkness below me. gulping I continued down further into the cave, It became easier to move around as the ground became more even and eventually I reached the flat bedrock at the bottom of the cave.

It has been over an hour and I still have yet to find the source of the noise. In fact, I have hardly heard anything at all. Actually, it is so quiet I started to think that the rumor was well just a rumor. I sighed and lowered my head, dejected, and turned around to get out of this cave and into bed.

*ROAR* *Harsh metal clanking*

My head snapped back to see a light coming from around the corner of the grayscale cave. Curiosity enveloped me, as I slowly started to walk towards the source of the light.

*ROAR*

The roar reverberated through my body and soul, sending chills down my spine. Fear crept up my body paralyzing it. Yet the excitement in my heart pushed me forward. A chance, a chance for an adventure, finally. After all this time, after all of this boring sequence of events, after all this mechanical looping, finally a chance for an adventure.

*Metal Clanking*

The clanking of the metal resounded through the cave. And slowly the light began to fade as if it was baiting him to come closer. It was on the move, rubbing my eyes in disbelief, I saw once again this was real, not a dream. With a smile glamming from both ends of my cheeks, I chased after the fading light, as if it was the last thing I could do. Pacing around the corner I saw that the light was moving even faster.

I wasn't about to let it escape now, putting the peddle to the metal, I sprinted with all my might, after the light, the clanking echoing through to my very soul. This was it, this is what I needed. An adventure!. Slamming my feet on the ground hard, I did a sharp turn and jumped, glee spreading through my face.

Jumping around the corner I tried to continue to run after the light. however what I behind the corner was not the source of the light. It was two paths. Planting my feet hard on the ground I stopped. Deciding which one to go through, the light was gone, but I could still hear the clanking of the metal. Closing my eyes I listen to the sound. Trying to locate. The source of the clanking.

*Clank*

*Clank*

*Clank*

"To the left" I shouted and sprinted down the left path, going through the twists, turns, and loops. Following the sound of the metal. Until I reached a long corridor, it was dark and empty but the metal was louder than ever like at the end of this corridor there would lay whatever the sound came from. Sprinting down the corridor I braved the darkness with my candle and ran, I ran like it was the last day of my life, I ran like I was going after the very life that has left my body long, long ago. I ran until I was out of breath but still ran.

Reaching the end of the corridor, I readied to pounce on whatever was making that sound. However I did not do so, I skidded to a stop and only just barely stop in time. Instead of the source of the light and sound. I found a deep dark abyss, stretching down to god knows where my feet barely on the edge of the outcropping. I sighed, probably took a wrong turn. Turning back was probably a good way to find the source. Confirming the thoughts in my head I rotated my foot 180 to prepare to head back. However, it seems fate had different plans.

*Crack*

A loud crack could be heard under me, fear and despair filled my mind as I look down in disbelief. Just as I had thought the rock under me was starting to crack, panicking I had put down my other foot to run, but the rock gave way just as I did that.

"DAMMIT!" I cussed loudly as I started falling down into the dark abyss, dropping the candle on the stone path, putting it out instantly. I fell, I actually am falling down the pit. Is this where I die, who could this happen, all I want was a life with excitement, adventure, and action, a life where every day is a different day, where rather than living in the future today, I wanted to live today to fight for the future. All I really wanted was a life of a hero. Closing my eyes, I braced for the worst.

*Thud*

* * *

Part 3

* * *

Feeling and hearing the impact, I slowly opened my eyes. Darkness all I could see was darkness, is this death, am I dead. No, moving my arms I touched the ground, cold, raising my arm I touched my chest, letting the warmth fill my hand.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

I could feel it, the warm of my body, the eerie silence, the weight of the wind, the smell of the soot, the thumping of my heart. I was alive. I lay there in shock, in a daze, as if I had just woken up from a bad dream.

"How long are you going to lay there?" Out of nowhere, a regal voice pondered, out of shock I jumped up on my feet and started looking around for the voice. Suddenly torches in the walls lit themselves, I recoiled as the light assaulted my eyes, slowly row by row they went on. Until they stopped at what looked like a shrine with a sealed vase, wrapped with chains. Cautiously I walked towards the vase and looked at it with curiosity.

"That's it come closer" The vase talked, fear overcame me and triggered my instincts which caused me to take a step back. However, it not every day that you find something like this, taking small, rigid, steps closer I arrived in front of the vase.

Inspecting it further, it was an intricate ceramic creation, with multiple engravings of a world that was not mine, it showed demons, magic, knights, fighting and a blood red sun. Suddenly the vase started vibrating vigorously.

*Clank* *Clank* *Clank*

Taking a step back from the vase, I watched as a deep red aura emerged from the tiny gap in the top of the vase and took a form of a human. As the human form energy set itself down on the ground, it turned its head towards me, with orange dots where the eyes should be.

"What are you" I questioned the human form. My body could barely move, like the being commanded me to stay where I was with its gaze.

"Umm.. who knows, your kind have called my race many things... beasts, monsters, ghost, phoenixes, dragons, spirits, gods..." The form talked and gestured as he kept his gaze on me, restricting me from moving.

"Oh but enough of that, you see this vase," It directed in its imposing voice pointing towards the vase.

"You see this, the vase is restricting a lot of my power, and it is very hard for me to head back to my world, without it. I'm afraid I can not leave," it said in a stotic tone as he continued staring at me.

"However I cannot get out off this vase myself, I have to form a contract with a human from this world, in order to get the key for this lock here" it mentioned as he pointed to the red and gold lock on the silver chains, before a similarly colored key cloaked in a blanket of fire with a wave of its hand, which shortly after dissipated.

"So on that end, I would like to make you a proposal, according to the contract requirements, if you form a contract with me, I will grant your most sought for and desired wish. If not I will simply just have to wipe your memory and you will be on your merry way." It offered with an open hand and the orange dots disappeared. Making it so I can move again. Normally one would panic and run away in this situation, but my mind is unusually clear. Like my body already knew what it wants. That it was also tired of this world. Of this boring cycle of life and death. Of emotional hardships and unnecessary pressure. Extending my right hand I took his and shook it. An orange smile appeared on its face.

"Very well, what was your wish. Just saying it could be anything, fame, wealth, power, love, lust, anything you can desire for" It quarried, staring at me judgingly. But I already knew what I want.

"I want to out of this vicious cycle called real life… I want to be in a world with excitement, adventure, and action… I want…"I looked at it determination burning in my eyes.

"...To be a hero" Silence filled the cave as we stared at each other before it slowly took its' hand away from mine and started laughing. It laughed clutching its' sides. it laughed so hard it fell to the floor and started rolling around.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahah… that's a new one, usually, people would ask for unlimited wealth, fame, and fortune. But I always had to reject them, because the contract also says 'the contract must be one pure of heart' at first I didn't get it completely at first but now it is so simple, hahaha hahaha hahaha" it continued laughing as it slowly got up and clapped its hands.

"*cough* *cough* well done, you passed the test. With this I will now present to you the key to fulfilling the contract." snapping it fingers a flaming key appeared in my hands, strangely it was not hot, it didn't hurt at all, it was a reassuring warmth. Walking up to the vase I slid the key into the lock and opened it.

"Yes….yes!... this is it freedom! Finally, after 2 thousand years, I am free!" It raised its hands into the air in rejoice, letting his power flow back into his form. Soon after the figure disappeared and the vase erupted into flames, before shattering. Relieving a large lion easily the size of a tank with a flaming mane and steel teeth and claws.

"I am the Spirit of flames, the Sun, and steel, I am Akahi the Infernal Beast" Akahi bowed its head towards me, "As thanks, I will now fulfill your wish". It returned back to its original position and gathered its flames into one area, it even drew out the flames from the torches. The orb of fire slowly compressed become a bright ball of flames, covering my eyes from being burned by the white orb, I looked at Akahi. slowly it became smaller and smaller, before long only becoming the size of a lion cub.

"Oh, right did I forget to mention?" Akahi asked as I glanced at it through the gaps in my fingers

"Mention what?!" I screamed as I attempted to shield my eyes from the piercing rays of light.

"In order to go to the new world…" it paused as the orb of light became a blazing spear pointed straight at me.

"I need to kill you"

"Oh ok- WAIT WHAT!" I screamed as I quickly turned around trying to flee from the spear of compress flames.

"Sorry but this is for the contract." Akahi apologized as he sent the spear hurling towards me, piercing my body and going through my heart. Just great, just when I thought I escaped death. I blacked out as the spear disappeared along with, Akahi and all the light in the room. My corpse falling to the cold ground the thud rang throughout the entire cavern

-End of Prologue-

* * *

In a white room with black furniture the door flings open revealing K with a shirt that says "I am trying a new style of writing forgive me!" soon he slammed the door and pushed himself against the door

K: Are they gone?

K whispers to himself as he looked through the keyhole, only to be met another eye staring back.

K: Nope!

He starts cursing and swearing as grabbed a few planks and nails and starts barricading the door, after he was done he looked back at his handy work and put a sign saying "Caution do not open, B's 'pets' are behind".

Signing in relief he turned around and sat in his chair.

K: finally… finally, the day has come… it is time to finally...get back to playing ELSWORD! (Push button)

The laptop started booting up the elsword launcher as he eagerly waits for a chance to play his IS and TT again.

Suddenly the computer started crackling as sparks started flying out.

K: ...That is never a good sign huh…

Soon the electricity shot out in the form of a lightning bolt striking a ceiling and opening a rift in time and space. Soon screaming could be heard coming from said portal.

?: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Soon K came face to face with a large jumble mess of items and people, he knew this is going to be a bad time already.

K: Well shi-


	2. Chapter 2: Elrios

AC:

K: Heavy…

Is all K could squeeze out of his throat with whatever air that still remained in his crushed lungs. The cause of which, were the rag-tag group of heroes which had landed on top of him due to Glaives "Unfortunate mishaps". Unfortunately for him, said groups of heroes ignored his plea for help.

Elsword: Really, really this is, like the 3rd time this month! Can't you give a man a break?

Aisha: Elsword, cut it you're not helping! just get off of me already!

Chung: Can't (Wheeze) B-Breath-

Elsword: Yeah well your part of the reason this started in the first place, I mean maybe we wouldn't have sent us to another dimension if you hadn't accidently crashed into him while teleporting!.

Aisha: WHY YOU BRAT.

K: (Passed out)

* * *

Part 1

* * *

"Sora" a voice pierced through the darkness. And entered my ears.

"Sora" it called out again, what happened?, I thought I died. Is this death. Maybe everything that happened was a dream, maybe it's my mom trying to wake me up from oversleeping again.

"Sor…"

"Sorry little boy but we're reaching our destination, please wake up." a hoarse voice blasted through the silence which woke me from my slumber. Opening my eyes, I found myself not in my boring white room, with boring white sheets but in a carriage. Its light grey canopy covering the amber wooden frame, it rattled as it drove over the rocks and bumps on the gravel road. Sitting up from the wooden flooring I peered out of the back to find that the sun was about to rise. It appears I came from the east. Looking down at my garments I found myself being cloaked in rags and a basic tunic and shorts.

"Oh, Kagero are you awake?" I turned to the long-haired women next to me, she was clothed in simple jeans with a white long sleeve shirt with black biker vest over the top she had a somewhat slim figure and her complexion was a smooth, snow white, which contrasted the blackness of her messy hair, next to her was a katana still in its saya, wait Kagero?, but my name is Sora, wait…

Looking back at the ground I compare the height my head is from the ground when I was back in the cave. I had become shorter, no I younger, there was still a bit of baby fat.

"Yep!" I nodded as a cute babyish voice blurted out of my mouth, I have turned into a child!, I screamed in my head as I put the facts together, collected myself as I affirmed in my head that this is a new world and I need to adapt to it.

"Ok, Good cause we are approaching our new home." She stared past the driver seat and looked. Following her gaze, I saw the brown and white houses and lush landscape coming closer. The red of the house, shined in the rising sun, from the looks of it there was a huge lake next to the edge of the village. And in the giant lake was a huge tree as tall as a mountain reaching the sky. My face was gleaming with excitement and joy. It was a new world just waiting for adventure, I'm guessing Akane is my new name and this person beside me is my mom.

"Hahaha ok I know your excited and all but remember the first thing we do after we unpack is training." My mother told me sternly, that when it hit me. As I am now, I can't do much. My muscles are weak and it seems like it will take awhile to become 'hero material'. My thoughts were translated onto my face as I could feel a frown developing on my face, looking dejected.

"It fine, kiddo, besides you just started swordsmanship, you'll become better and stronger over time" She smiled as she pats me on the back, causing me to cough a little. Despite her figure, she is surprisingly strong, it felt like I was hit with a hammer three times.

"yeah..." I nodded in response with a stifled tone due to the pain

"Hmm… the only problem now is to find someone who can teach you talisman magic, then you can finally call yourself an exorcist just like your mom here. Well I guess that's the reason why we moved to Ruben in the first place hahaha, besides you're too young to begin with" She gave a hearty laugh as the carriage pulled up next to a house with white walls, and a wooden supports, and a red ceramic roof, actually taking a better look at it, it seems that town and house have a very western feeling to them, probably sometime after middle ages but before the modern age.

"Well, Kagero let's put everything in" my mother encouraged as she grabbed a large box about the size of a large swine easily. Looking up to her I tried doing the same thing with a box with the same ratio. Of course, the least I could do is just push it around with all my might, causing me to be out of breath after pushing it about 3 meters.

"Hahaha well looks like we need to build up your strength and stamina first." She laughed as she quickly switched the box to her left hand to sign the document. I looked as sweat dropped from my forehead, well I guess there is something to strive for.

"Hey, are you the new neighbor?" Hearing a voice from behind us, we turned around to find a redheaded, girl with long hair wearing a green tunic with maroon shorts, she looked like a normal 11-year-old, other than the large wooden claymore, that was almost the same size as her, on her back.

"Yeah just moved in today, what are you doing up this early" My mother questioned, looking up at the sky I saw that the sun was still only at dawn, judging from the position of the sun, which is now quite low to the ground, I would say it's about, 7 in the morning.

"Oh I was just going, to do some training in the woods, but from the looks of it you're going to need some help?" See volunteered as she looked behind us at the several large storage crates containing Clothes, furniture, and who knows what.

"Yeah that would be a big help" My mother nodded and grinned, before continuing to move the boxes inside of the home

-2 hrs later-

After painstakingly removing the contents of the boxes, and placing them in various places around the house, we carried the empty wooden boxes out and placed them along the front wall, for later use, tired I sat down on a stump to catch my breath, then I remembered her promise, "First thing we do after we unpack is training!" walking over to her, I tugged on her jean and she looked down at me.

"What is it kiddo?" She questioned as she looked down at me, wondering. That's when she realized she had forgotten, "Oh right training, I almost forgot ok go get changed into your training gear" she put her hand on the back of her head, in embarrassment. As she pushed me into the house.

"Any thanks... Uh, what is your name?" She questioned as she turned to the redhead helper.

"Elesis" She raised her tiny hand with an open palm, shortly after my mother shook it.

"Well thanks, Elesis, you can call me Natsumi, Oh and this is my son Kagero" She gleamed, but all of a sudden Elesis went silent.

"Natsumi...Wait don't tell you are THE Natsumi the Blade of Summer. The one who took on an army of 100 glitters and exorcised all of them." Elesis and I's jaw dropped as she started to tell the tale of how my mother is someone really famous, well at least this gives me a head start into my hero plan.

"Hahaha...Oh that's only old news, besides exorcising demons is easier that killing them, it's just a matter of sealing them after all" She blushed from embarrassment before, she denied her fame.

"Anyway since we are going to train as well, mind if we tag along," Natsumi said as she grabbed 2 bokkens, one shorter than the other, and 2 sets of training gear.

"It would be an honor!" Elesis screamed loud enough to wake the entire town.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

after some time, Mom and I came out of our house wearing matching pairs of white gi and black hakama. With a bokken in the belt. However, when we walked out, we saw Elesis with a rattan picnic basket, with lunch prepared, next to someone, He had bright spiky red hair and he looked like a male younger version of Elesis, on his back was a wooden bastard sword, he was wearing a sleeveless red tunic and beige shorts supported by a think belt, on his wrist were bandages.

"Oh, this is one of my younger brothers, his name is Elsword, he is 8 this year, he is starting swordsmanship today." Elesis introduced her brother, proving my suspicions, as she places her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh what a coincidence, so is Kagero, maybe we can train them together," the idea didn't seem too bad, at least this guy doesn't seem like a jerk. Walking up to him I raised my hand.

"Hello, I am Kagero" I cringed at my high pitched tone but I have no choice but to bear with it. For 2 or 3 years.

"I am Elsword" we exchange handshakes, before walking back to our respective guardian. Before we made our way to the forest Natsumi, my mother, turned to me.

"Oh, I almost forgot." soon after searching through her leather sling bag, she pulled out what looked like a pistol.

"This gun shoots magic bullets but right now it is not strong to kill anything, use this for practice. Exorcists must not limit themselves their options, they need to be open to using everything they can to survive," she told me as she passed me the gun, it looked a lot like beretta 92FS a pistol I often see on the internet as one of the best pistols on earth. I nodded my head as I put the pistol behind the back of my left waist.

Making our way through the forest, I was careful not to trip on the roots of the trees that towered over us forming a canopy which shielded us from the rays of the burning morning sun.

Actually speaking of the sun where's Akahi. I looked around as I tried to find the flaming lion cub.

'Don't worry I'm right here'

"!" a shocked expression ruled my face as I looked around frantically. My mom noticed this and misunderstood my actions.

"I know it's amazing isn't it, it surprising the trees grew so tall, must be because of the high concentration of el here," she said as she looked around at the large trees and bushes. I nodded shyly not so sure what she was talking about before turning back trying to find the origin of the voice.

'It's me Akahi as off right now only you can hear me. I would like to materialize myself but my mana is too low for that and even if it recovers, your mana is too weak to even summon me, due to the contract, Anyway i'm going to sleep for a little while wake me up in 2 or 3 years, then maybe i can do something.' Akahi called out to me, it seems to me like I will have to start from ground zero, building up my strength and mana slowly with training. This might take awhile

"By the way Elesis, Elsword where are your parents?" Natsumi questioned as we continued to go deeper into the forest, Elesis pondered with her hand on her chin, her brows crumpled as she was deep in thought.

"Umm… while my mother died when we were really young, but our dad is had left earlier this morning to set up." Elesis recounted as she looked up at the tree canopy. She didn't really seem that sad when she said about her mother dying, so my mom didn't pursue further.

"Oh actually speaking of which, there is our dad there." She smiled energetically as she pointed to the clearing ahead. Looking around we could see training dummies made of wood, with a monkey face on it. There were logs set up as chairs around a huge flattened stump. The area was cleared of any fallen logs and leaves quite recently, judging from the pile of fallen leaves in the corner and pyramid of logs next to it. Though it was hard to see there was a middle-aged man in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh Hey Elesis, is that Elsword, Rune or, Infi? and who is that next to you?" the man called out while waving, to Elesis. Though he was a few meters away from us, I could distinctly see his smooth red hair and fit physique, though it was vague I could make out an outline of a large claymore on his back.

"Oh dad, It's Elsword, this is the new neighbor, you wouldn't believe who it is." Elesis squealed as she dragged my mother over to the center of the clearing.

"Oh, my word… is that the Blade of summer herself!" The knight looking figure stood up straight in shock as his jaw dropped.

"Wait! Aren't you Elkashu, the captain of the Red Mercenary knights!" She screamed out as she quietly grabbed his hand firmly.

"It is an honor to finally meet you"

"What an honor!" They greeted each other as they shook each other's hands, one more enthusiastic than the other.

"I heard many tales, about you and your exploits on the field especially the battle of Hamel, where you took down an enemy fort with 300 enemy troops with only a platoon of 30 men in one night!" Natsumi squealed as she listed the achievements Elesis's father had under his belt, barely able to contain her excitement.

"As have I, how did you do it, how did you fend off a hundred demons in the rupture of the north by yourself!" Elkashu mused as his eyes sparkled.

"Umm… Dad I wanna start training" Elsword whined as he walked up to Elkashu and tugged his white and red coat tails. He turned to Elsword who looked at his father with puppy dog eyes and sad face.

"Ok Elsword just give dad a moment, *cough* so anyway, let me formally introduce myself I am Elkashu Sieghart, I look forward to having you in the community." Elkashu cleared his throat before extending his hand to my mother.

"Natsumi Tsuchimikado, Happy to be here" Natsumi grabbed his firm hand and lightly shook it

Shortly after Elesis placed down the basket in the large stump, and joined us as we line up in front of our respective adults. After a short lecture about safety, which I honestly didn't listen to. We lined up in front of the 3 training monkeys

"Ok Kagero, the most important part of Xin swordsmanship is not the swing, it is the draw" My mother spoke to me as she prepared to draw the bokken from its belt sleeve, she placed her hand onto the blade of the Bokken, at the top of where the Saya would be, roughly where the Koiguchi, the mouth of the scabbard was at. She rotated the blade so that it faced the ground and gripped the handle. Her feet her was about slightly more than shoulder width apart, as she gripped she turned her right shoulder towards the weapon and stopped.

"This is what the stance when you draw your sword should be, be sure everything is correct because when you start to move, if you do it right, you will feel like your entire body is being placed, into the sword. When master this the rest will follow." As She said this, her muscles tensed a bit, before she twists her right foot forward to start the strike. Fast, she moved even faster than the human eye could see, all I could register is a white blur, as her torso moved, bringing the arm and blade with it, the power transferred like a whip, first from the legs that rotated slightly to push start the body, then the torso which spun like a hurricane and just before her torso finished her arm shot out in an arc before the final flick of the wrist which sent all to power through the blade.

*Tock*

The loud sound of wood hitting wood, reverberated through the forest, you could feel the imaginary shock wave hit you deep into your very soul of her body, sound shook the trees as if they were rustling in the wind and if the power didn't cause you to fall back onto your rump it would petrify you into a stone-cold statue, almost being unable to comprehend the what had happened in front of you.

We all stood with our mouths agape, stunned and motionless, the expression on our face was filled with shock and surprise. I could also hear a thud or two behind me. We all knew she was powerful if this is the extent of her power with a bokken or wooden sword, it's no wonder she could defeat a hundred demons on her own, that attack would probably take out 20 of them at the least.

"So-… What's wrong with you three?" Natsumi turned around to give more in depth instructions before giving a puzzled look at Me, Elesis and Elsword reactions, not realizing that to us what we had just witnessed was what could be described as one step away from godlike. She shrugs her shoulders as she rested the wooden blade on his shoulder, before continuing.

"Anyway, Kagero I want you to try doing what I just did, I'm not expecting you to master it to that level in a day, but I want you to make sure all the steps are right." She urged as she helps move my body to the correct distance from the training monkey, I looked around to see that Elesis and Elsword already started, not wanting to fall behind I breathed in and out slowly before mimicking her stance from before, left hand on the blade, right foot forward. Rotating the blade, I followed up by grabbing on to the Tsuka, the handle, of the weapon. leaning slightly to the left, I rotated my right shoulder so that my chest faced the blade. Breathing in and out I try to concentrate on the face of the monkey in front of me, I try to remember who is moved, from foot to body, from the body to arm, from arm to wrist. In my head what I had to do is clear. Breathing out for the last time, I stared at the monkey face as everything else blurred out of sight.

Turning my right foot towards the target, loosening my grip on the blade with my left hand, I followed the steps I had organized. I twisted my torso, my arm shot out in an arc and finally flicked my wrist at the very last second.

*Donk*

A strange sound came out of the of collision, the vibrations from hitting the wood, traveled up the blade and into my hand. My hands and arms went numb as I drop the blade due to the bad feedback. Rubbing my palms, I took a look at where I had gone wrong. Looking back at the training monkey, I saw the area I had hit was barely affected by my full power slash, but I also noticed that it was below where I had aimed before. It must be because of my lack of physical strength, being unable to wield the wooden sword properly.

"It's Ok kiddo, you looked good from back here, it probably because you haven't done it enough times…Ok, listen I want you to join Elkashu and the rest, what they are doing is basic swings, and exercises that will help you build up your strength. Come one get going" She coaxed as she turned me towards Elsword and Elesis, who were busy swinging their large swords up and down while moving back and forth by a single step. It was very similar to kendo practice. As I was staring she pushed me towards them. Elkashu saw me and instructed me to come over to him.

"Hey, Kagero was it? do you know how to swing a sword, as in the different types of swings and guards?" He questioned me as his deep crimson eye met mine. Though I did used do kendo in the old world, I wasn't very sure whether my mother had taught me them. Chancing it, I took a glance at my mother, who was currently meditating. Turning back to Elkashu I replied, "Yes" and he smiled, "Ok then, as expected of the summer blades son, I want you to do what Elsword and Elesis are doing, I nodded and walked over next to Elsword. Gripping my blade, I began swinging at the same rhythm, step forward, swing, step back, swing, step forward, swing, step back, swing. I was counting the swings I did but stopped after the 50th swing deciding that I should just keep doing this single-mindedly until they say stop. However, it didn't seem to stop until lunch.

* * *

Part 3

* * *

"Ok, everyone stop for a 2hr lunch break," Elkashu shouted as he clapped his hands. I and Elsword drop to the ground in relief as the strength of our legs and arms gave way. Desperately gasping for air, I and Elsword lied our backs on the hardened ground, as we looked up to the clear blue sky we looked at each other and laughed when we collapsed onto the ground our faces got covered in dust and soil.

"Hey Kagero, you have mud on your face," Elsword informed me, with a cocky smile on his face, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah I could say the same to you, you got some on your nose," I commented as a smile formed from the laugh grew larger.

"I'm too lazy to clean it off." He whined as he, as he planted his spike redhead onto the ground, ignoring everything around us, including the fact that Elesis had approached us.

"Come on you two get up and wash yourselves up if not none of you are having lunch" She pouted as she placed her hands on her hips, unimpressed by our laziness.

"But we're not hungry-"Shortly after I complained our stomachs rejected the idea, growling loud even you'd think there was a bear nearby, "YES MA'AM". We stood up straight and saluted in an instant before we ran to the closest river to wash up.

"Hey, Kagero?" Elsword turned to me as we walked through the forest towards to river, his face full of curiosity and wonder, "Why do you want to learn swordsmanship so early, like I mean I had to ask my dad for special permission to start learning swordsmanship at 8. Normally he would like us to start at 10, that's when my sister started." Now I think about it, training in swordsmanship at 8 is extremely young, In fact, I don't think I started doing kendo until I was 11.

"Well I didn't really choose to, my mom just told me to but I didn't really mind cause when I grow up, I'm going to be super strong, I want to be like my mom and your dad, to be strong and cool and be a hero!"After pondering for a fair amount of time I answered his question. I smiled enthusiastically as I raised my fist up in the air while declaring my goal. Soon Elsword's face gleamed as his eyes went wide.

"Me too! I also want to be like my dad, I want to be strong enough for my dad to acknowledge me, strong enough beat the bad guys, actually I want to become stronger than my dad to become the strongest swordsman in the world!." He declared energetically as he began randomly putting a sentence together, his eye sparkled at the idea as he looked up into the sky thinking about his dream.

"Oh yeah, well if you want to become the strongest you're going to need to beat me, I'm going to become the strongest hero the world has ever seen" I challenged with a cocky grin, just as I said that we had reached the river, the sun rays shone a yellow tinge on our youthful faces.

"Then may the best man win!" He accepted as we shook each other's hand. Our smiles mirrored each other as the sunlight reflected off the surface of the water, forming crystal like figures on our faces.

*Growl*

The moment was interrupted by our stomachs, causing us to clench our abdomens in unison, quickly we washed our hands and faces in the crystal clear waters letting the cold water soak through our hot and sweaty skin, shortly after washing up we ran back to the clearing at light speed.

* * *

Part 4

* * *

After the lunch, we continued training for the rest of the afternoon, as the sun set behind us we walked through the dense forest, however this time I was tripping less, probably because I'm starting to get used to the terrain.

"Hey Natsumi, if it is not too much, would you like to come over to our house for dinner, since you just moved in, take it as a welcome party" Elsword's dad suggested as we walked over the tangled roots and towering trees.

"Uh… Sure! Anyway, I went straight to training after we got here so I forgot to buy food. Ha ha ha…" She laughed sheepishly while admitting her blunder, after words we entered the town, walking towards the Sieghart house, which was around the edge of town.

"We're back!" Elkashu shouted as he slammed open the door, his deep voice reverberated through the house, it was a humble 2 story home, there was a living room with a fireplace and couch along with a couple of seat chairs around the brick fireplace. The floor was made of wood and covered by a thick woolen carpet, of at the far end of the home was the kitchen and dining table with 8 chairs surrounding it, of to the right was a set of stairs going to the second floor.

Soon footsteps could be heard coming from the staircase, their loud stomps thump down at incredible speeds before 2 kids jump down from the stairs, "DAD!" They screamed in unison as red flashed in front of my eyes and they appeared in front of Elkashu, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey Rune, Hey Infy. Oh, you really met the triplets yet, this is Rune, Infi and you already know Elsword." He struggled as the Rune and Infi crushed their dad's lungs as they continued pinning him down to the floor.

"Rune, Infy get off of dad, we have guests!" Elsword told off his brothers, causing them to sigh in disappointment and apologized, in fact, Elsword forced their heads down to apologize. Coughing as he stood up Elkashu turned back to us, "Rune, Infy introduce yourselves", He instructed and they did just so.

"I'm Infy Elsword Sieghart, nice to meetcha" the one to the left answered, he looked exactly like elsword, spiky hair and all. The only difference was the clothing, he was wearing a black tunic instead of red,

"Rune's the name, but you can call me Mr. Super coo-!" Rune was interrupted as 2 fists landed on the top of his head, one from Elesis the other from Elsword. "Introduce yourself properly or else!" Killing intent starts to rise, uncontrollably from Elesis as she raised her fist, warning rune of the consequences.

"I-I'm Rune Elsword Sieghart, N-Nice to make you!" Rune panicked as he rushed to introduce himself to us, in fear for his poor head as Elesis left him with a death glare. He sighs in relief as Elesis walked away, making the bead of sweat drop onto the dusty White tunic.

"Ok Kagero how about to you go and play with Elsword and his brothers" Natsumi instructed as she pushed me towards the triplets, The rest of the evening was spent playing, laughing and hungrily devouring the food, that Elkashu prepared, soon after the meal we thanked them and left to head back to our home.

"So kiddo, how was today" Natsumi questioned as she sat next to my bed with a book in hand, it wasn't a very thick book, but the title was obscure so I couldn't really read it.

"It was fun, but really tiring" I complained as I planted myself onto my bed with my pajamas on, I let the smell of shampoo and soap flood my nose.

"It's no wonder why you basically trained and played non-stop, it's a surprise you had so much stamina," She said as I tucked myself into bed, I looked towards her hands and stared at the book with interest, It seems she had seen my gaze and grinned a bit.

"Oh want me to read this to you?" She asked in a curious tone, I responded with a nod as I buried my face in the blanket, shielding me from the cold night winds.

"Ok, then listen up and make sure you don't fall asleep halfway." She instructed as she started opening the book.

"Uh.*Cough* *Cough* At the beginning, there were 2 gods, the god of darkness, Henir and the goddess of light, Elia. One day Elia decided to create the material realm, it was a beautiful world, teaming with life in all places, however creating the material realm came at a price, the demon realm was created as well, cloaking the world in darkness, causing animals, to die, trees and plants to wither and turned the ground into ash, Chaos was everywhere. However one of the goddess serving under Elia, Ishmael, pitted the world, to protect it, she sent down huge gem about the size of a mountain, down to the material world, breathing life into it. All of the dead plants came back to life and began to sprout in the dry land, animals filled the ocean with life, soon rivers formed through mountains and forests and people and animals repopulated the land. The people worshiped the gem and started to call it "El" Soon the named the material realm…" She breathed in as she filled the page to the last part, tension filled the air like a thick fog, threatening to choke me to death.

"...Elrios"

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

Elsword and Aisha's squabbling continued even after everyone had gotten up and off the pile of items, Rena was just about to snap before…

K: ENOUGH

K had consciousness had snapped back from fading to hell due all the weight on top of him disappearing, Soon in his fit of rage, he started tossing of the items around the room, magically all of them landed perfectly neat and organised, almost as if it was placed done by a master interior designer, after he was done he grabbed Els and Aish by the shoulder and flung them through the air onto the couch. Where they were met by a comfy embrace of cushions and pillows.

Everyone could only stare blankly at the superhuman feats of mental agility and strength.

K: Do you know what this means… (Pause for dramatic affect)... it's time for a new fanfic.

Elsword: that was late for 2 chapte-

K: Urasai! [Translation: Shut up]

K Proceeds to throw a slipper at Elsword's head, which is unfortunately caught.

Elsword: We were made by Koreans

K: I know… but through my extensive research! (Puts on nerd glasses) I have found that in fact Elsword (The character), along with his sister, Elesis, are Scottish, Ara is actually culturally closer to Chinese and CHUNG ACTUALLY A BOY!

Everybody else:*SHOCK*

Chung: IS THAT REALLY A SURPRISE! (Embarrassment)

K: Well *cough* *cough* please leave a review and a comment on what you have read and if you like what you see then please favorite and follow our story, Thanks for reading!.


	3. Chapter 3: Contract

AC:

K: Hello everyone!

Elsword: Why you so happy? this fanfic is not even that popul-

K: Add… I permit you to use the duct tape.

Add: REALLY!? (Pulls out duct tape)

Elsword: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT! (Proceeds to run away)

Add: DUCT TAPE! (Runs after Elsword)

* * *

Part 1

* * *

-2 years later-

*Clank*

The sound of clashing metal could be heard echoing through the dense Ruben forest, the sound resounded off the long, thick branches which held the leaves to take in the sunlight and el from the surroundings, the tall tree trunks which reached to the heavens like a spears and the roots which had woven a complex web of pathway through the forest floor.

*Clank*

Gripping my blade tightly, I keep the tip trained on my enemy, I stared at my opponent in the eye, his red eyes calculating the best approach, I could see he was growing impatient, his brows curved in irritation as he failed to find a weakness in my guard. Having enough of it, he charged at me with his blade by his right side. Smiling I took a step forward and prepared myself for the assault soon to come.

His red hair waved in the rushing wind as he took a slash at me, parrying the blade I redirected the attack before spinning around and giving a slash at his abdomen. He clicked his tongue as he took a step back and absorb the strike with the flat of the sword, causing him to slide back a meter or 2.

Quickly recovering, he began to rush at me again, this time he tried to aim at my neck while I was still recovering from the shock of hitting thick metal. I grunted as I shifted my katana to just my right hand and parried the strike, causing a wave of pain to travel through my arm, wincing a little, I reached behind my waist and pulled something out.

My opponent saw this and jumped back, guarding his body with his great sword as he traveled through the air. Pulling out my magic gun, which was slightly too big for me to wield, I began to send bursts of gunfire towards him but most either missed or hit the flat of his blade or shoulder armor, though I had expected this, my actions gave me time for my arm to recover from the shock.

Charging forward calculating where he was going to land on the ground, preparing my blade I readied to strike the moment he touched down, while he was unsteady, but he thought ahead of me and proceed to slash down when I ran underneath him. Realizing my blunder I rolled to the side to dodge the blade. However, I still didn't go far enough and found his blade at my neck, threatening to slit it.

"haha... ok you win Elsword," I said as Elsword removed his blade from my neck and placed it on his shoulder, standing up I turned around and shook his hand. He grinned confidently as we released each other's hand.

"Ok, that's… 50 wins to me and 43 to you" his smug grin grew as he counted the battles we have had so far, however it seemed like his memory or math was very good.

"No it was 49 to me and 44 to you, don't you remember," I said in a matter-of-fact, tone as I barged at a number of wins I had over Elsword, the fact caused elsword to recoil in anger.

"No! It's definitely 50 to 43 and you know it!" He denied shouting at me face, a vein appeared on my forward as I look back at Elsword with a menacing glare.

"No, it is 49 to 44," I said it slowly to let it sink in through his thick skull, his anger reaches a pinnacle as he slammed his forehead into mine. Annoyed I looked back at him and returned the headbutt.

"50 to 43!"

"49 to 44!"

"50!"

"49!"

"Shut it!" our bickering was interrupted by Elesis, who had just entered the clearing to find us, she was wearing her usual green tunic and brown shorts with an oversized claymore on her back. Walking over she planted her hands, on our shoulders and ripped us apart from each other but her expression changed when she saw our foreheads. Attempting to hold in her laugh she pats our heads.

"It is 44 to Elsword and 43 to Kagero along with 6 ties" She recounted as she continued giggling at our foreheads, each of us had a giant bulge where our forehead was, each of us trying to hold back the tears due to the pain, but honestly we aren't really focused on that.

"Ha told you I have more wins!" Elsword bragged as he crossed his arms raising his head in victory. Clenching my fist hard, I resisted the urge to punch his face in right here, right now

"Grrrr, I demand a rematch!" I shouted at him as I clenched my fist, I refuse to let Elsword have 1 more win than I did, even if it's only one

"Sure I'll take you on any day," he said with a smug grin, before grabbing his greatsword which was stabbed into the ground, gritting my teeth I grabbed my weapons before facing him, getting ready to wipe the floor with him.

"Wait Kagero, before you do that your mom called you, it looks like something important." I lowered my weapons as I looked at Elesis in confusion, tilting my head slightly.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

Following her, we made our way quickly through the forest undergrowth. I was surprised how quickly I got used to it after I arrived in this world, reaching town we dashed to one of the Tudor houses at the edge and opened the door, walking through the brown wood and white stucco house, supported by the timber frame reaching up to the crimson roof.

Walking towards the far end of the house, I paused in front of the door at the end of a narrow hallway, though it was hard to tell the door had what looked like a very thin blue film over it, this meant that my mom had sealed the door and reinforced it with magic. I stared at the door intensely before reaching my hand out.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Knocking on the door 3 times, I let the knocking resound through the house. After waiting for a short time the blue film dissipated and allowed me to open the door heavy wooden door, with marginal effort.

"Yes, mom you called?" I questioned as I walked into the study, the room had 2 shelves on either side each, each reaching from one wall to the next filled to the brim with book of various topics, from normal studies, like math, science, languages (All of them), literature, arts, and social studies to the plain occult like, rituals, exorcism, onmyoudou, witchcraft, magic, and even forbidden tomes with chains and locks around them, why this household needed forbidden tomes is beyond me. On the right shelf there seem to a ladder of sorts laying on the tall 3-meter shelf. In between the 2 towering bookshelves, was a large study table with a huge reclining chair in front of it, which was currently being used, due to the long following black hair cascading down the back of the seat.

"ARRRRGGGHH WHY IS THIS DAMN PAPERWORK SO HARD!" soon the room was filled with screams of frustration as the reclining chair fell back, as this happen a mountain of paper was launched into the air, covering the surrounding area. My mother, Natsumi, was currently lying in said chair wearing a white tank top, which tightly wrapped around her fairly large rack, and a pair of black shorts, which gripped on to her hourglass figure tightly, using her hands, she ruffled her already messy black hair, in irritation.

" Mom...you know you that you're one of the strongest exorcists on Eliros and hold the title Blade of Summer you shouldn't wear such clothing in front of others," I suggested in a monotone voice as I began picking up the paper on the floor.

"But this is my house, can't I at least wear whatever I want in my own home. Besides the order of exorcists aren't a formal organization like the mercenary knights, so we don't really need to use our formal uniform unless it is a ceremony." She whined as she lowered her hands, revealing her white complexion, and youthful face. If one didn't know better people would think she was my sister instead of my mother.

"*Sigh* Well anyway why did you call me?" I shrugged as I resumed my question earlier, suddenly her expression stiffened as she got up from her chair and walked towards me. Looking down she stared me in the eye.

"Ok, what I'm going to tell you next is very important." She announced as I tensed up a bit, giving a signal for Elesis to leave the room as she slowly bends her knees put herself on the same level as me.

"Ok Kagero, I think you are ready to officially become an exorcist," She told me as my face lit up with joy and my heart began to race. If I had not restrained myself mentally, I would be jumping for joy and start running around like a lunatic.

"Ok tomorrow morning we are going to head out for the mountains in the west of Ruben, there we will conduct the test and ceremony" as she said this my facial expression stiffened, what if I fail, what if I disappoint her, what if I can't become an exorcist. Noticing this my mother soften her expression and smiled warmly before placing her hand on my head and ruffled my already messy brown hair*.

"It'll be fine Kagero I know you'll pass, after all, you're the son of the Blade of Summer!" She encouraged before standing up and going back to the desk, and sitting back down, to continue doing her paperwork. I looked up to where she was sitting and I felt my heart relax as I lowered my shoulders, a look of pride was inlaid across my face.

"Mom...why do you only use your title when it convenience you" I deadpanned as I stare at her judgingly causing her to choke on whatever beverage she was drinking before.

"*Cough* *Cough* Shut up you brat get out and pack already, we are leaving as soon as the sun rises in the east!" Natsumi screamed as she chased me out of the room before slamming the door closed and sealing it again. Sighing I walked up to my room on the 2nd floor and started packing.

Tightening the straps of my pack, after fitting my sleeping bag into the gap between the top of the and the main body of the rustic camping pack, I put the full pack next to the door and looked out the old simple window. Its wooden frame invaded by the cracks running through the

white plaster wall.

It was almost dark out, the afternoon sun disappearing behind the shadows of the land, the sky was drenched with a crimson hue, the darkness rising pushing back the bloodied sky.

Opening the double casement windows I took a whiff of the air as the black winds brushed over me, like a poisonous miasma. Faintly, I could even sense the killing intent drifting in the air that was coming from the east.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long journey" I mused as I stared at the setting sun as it retreated from the oncoming twilight.

* * *

Part 3

* * *

"Huff...Huff" trying to catch my breath, I gasped whatever oxygen and El was left in the air. The feeling of emptiness as I opened my mouth almost made me puke like I was suffocating due to the lack of existence of the air around me, I guess this is what altitude sickness. We had spent the last 3 days hiking from Ruben to a mountain far northeast. I could hear my heart resonating within my body as the beat rung in my ear. The long metal weight by my side starting to feel like a burden.

"Ok, let's take a break here" Natsumi instructed, sighing in relief I collapsed myself onto the hard ground dragging out my canteen. I gulped the soothing liquid as it rolled down my throat.

It was fascinating how much more refreshing water was in this world, compared to the other, it must be because, in this world, everything has El, which is apparently the source of all life in the world. Meaning that ingesting sources of El could, in theory, 'rejuvenate' not just the body but the soul or mind to, however this water has such a meager amount that the only thing it can do is provide you with just enough El to support life, it won't heal you or relieve your mind of strain. It appears that in this world other then, doing the basic, eating, sleeping and drinking in order to stay alive, you need to make sure you have enough El to keep you going.

However, after living here so long, I come to understand that "potions" exist, as in there are items in this world which have a large amount of El in them, which can allow you to recover from injury and mental strain.

"Hey, Mom are we there yet." shaking my head I shoo away my thoughts, I needed to focus on getting to our destination, in order to become a hero I need the power to fight! (why the heck am I explain something I figured out 1 year ago anyway? What am I? a narrator or something?) turning to my mother I asked the oh, so familiar and annoying question which everyone has been guilty of doing.

"Um let me see…" She pondered as she took out 4 talismans and placed them in a circle. Each talisman had a different character, but I could recognize it as Japanese, they read, wood, earth, water, metal.

After setting the talismans, she created the mudra and softly chanted, soon the talisman stood straight up and began moving in a circle, inside the circle a perfect 3d map of the area appeared.

"Um, let's see… um, the base of the mountain it there, the shrine is about here… and this red dot is us... " My mother mumbled as she marked the areas of the 3d map, each time her finger touched the image the blue outlines of the objects rippled like a petal rippling on the surface of a pond.

"Oh, Ok we are actually already here!" She blurted out, at the top of her voice, causing me to choke on the water I drank. Soon after a fog rolled over us its cooling vapor landed onto my heated skin sending shivers down my skin, however, this fog was strange. It doesn't feel natural like it's there but not really there.

"You feel it too then… The magic power…" I curved my eyebrows as I turned to her with a confused look. Some after the fog passed over us look a river, a traditional Japanese gate appeared in the open space next to the rock I was sitting on. Surprised I jumped off the rock and scooted over next to my mom.

"Yeah there we go, we are here" She mused as she walked up to the gate, as the heavy looking wooden door creaked open, a Wave of pressure flooded my senses, it felt like several tons of weight was slammed directly into the soul of my body, like my very heart was grasped with hard iron hands, yet the weight easily drifted over me like the ebb and flow of the ocean current. Is this what vast concentrations of magic feels like.

Slowly as the heavy door opened we were greeted by a large traditional mansion, the thought from the sheer scale of its gigantism could be comparable to a castle, the rustic roofs sloped up and down, up and down, up and for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Come on, get in" Natsumi voice called me back to reality, shaking off my fear and doubt, we started walking through the gate only to be quietly greeted by a rock garden at either side. As we approached the door of the shrine, the cracking of firewood could be heard, as well as a sutra of deviation.

Opening the paper door, we found many men and women of many different ages, sitting in a row, the aisle they created pointed towards a giant bonfire with 5 people chanting next to it. In Front of the bonfire sat a middle-aged man wearing a traditional Onmyouji uniform, his figure seemed quite large, but that is only due to the uniform his true form must be quite petite.

"Hideyoshi-Sama I have brought the new apprentice, he is my son Tsuchimikado Kagero." My Mother stated as she got down on her knees and bowed, following her cue I walked up and bowed, soon the room was filled with mumbling, but it soon subsided only to replaced but a heavy silence like their gazes tried to push me down into to submission. Hideyoshi analyzed my figure. His gaze not wavering for a second, slowly, he stood up and loosened his lips, slowly he opened his mouth…

"Hihi Natsumi-kun~ How do you do~" As soon as his mouth separated a cheerful and childish voice blasted from his throat, almost causing me to fall from my kneeling position. What the hell kind of suspense was that I screamed in my head as my face curved in confusion.

"Terrible thanks to you, WHO THE HELL GIVES 10 STACKS OF PAPERWORK TO COMPLETE IN 2 DAYS, HUH, I HAD TO LOCK MYSELF UP IN MY HOUSE LIKE A FREAKING HIKIKOMORI, THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I LEFT THE ORDER YOU DAMN BRAT," Natsumi exclaimed as she began throwing stacks upon stacks of paper at Hideyoshi, all the while Hideyoshi dodged them with inhuman reactions. All of a sudden the heavy down gazing atmosphere dissipated as laughter soon entailed.

"Now now don't but like the-" finally a stack of paper hit its mark, causing the victim to be cut short, his head and body recoiling back from the impact.

"AH, HOW MEAN, IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR BLOOD RELATIVE!~" Hideyoshi whined as crocodile tears rolled down his cheek staining his pale face with a salty overcoat.

"SHUT UP, WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK THIS IS ANYWAYS" as their banter persisted even the most strict looking of the audience gave in to their emotions and held back a chuckle. Finally, after the commotion had died down, the room returned to its silent state, leaving aside the sound of the paper still drifting down to the tatami mat floor.

"Uhum. Let me properly introduced myself, I'm the acting head of the Exorcist organization; Hideyoshi Tsuchimikado, 1st son of the main family. As you can tell I'm your mother's brother, you uncle per say~" He introduced with a perverse smile adorning his face.

"Hi…" I shyly backed away as I felt a disturbing aura surround his body.

"So, do you understand what is needed to become an exorcist?" All of a sudden his expression stiffened, his gaze stared straight through my soul, causing all my muscles to tense up. This feeling, it is familiar, like when I first met Akahi, a gaze which commands all, a force so powerful even with just a look, the world will bend to its will.

"T-T-The skill and technique to vanquish demons?" I Stuttered as the attempted to push the words out of my dry mouth. His gaze was strong enough to even cause my mouth to freeze in its place.

"Mmmhm, Close but not quite, the answer is…" He relaxed his gaze as he raised his index finger. His mischievous smile made its points on the edge of his cheek. "A Shikigami"

"A Shikigami? What does that have to do with exorcism" As I finally regained my bodily sensation, I questioned the head as his mouth grew into a further smile?

"Well, you see-"

"That because we ourselves cannot use magic without a medium, so while others use wands or staves, we use this paper, however, this is bad as we always keep changing catalysts when the paper is used up. Also since more often than not, we are in the thick of battle so we are unable to quickly deploy spells one after the another, unlike natural mages. So we substitute with Shikigami, which manage our magic usage and Mana, also we use it to as a sort of familiar per say.." Instead of Hideyoshi, Natsumi interrupted, as she summoned a Fiery red bird, which landed itself on her shoulder.

"...Well, that's the jest of it, so now we are going into the process of summoning your shinigami" Hideyoshi continued, after suppressing his urge to say something back.

"Ok, but how do you summon it" I questioned as a look of confusion adorned my face, Silently my uncle signaled to my mother as she walked over to me and gave me a human shaped piece of paper.

"Concentrate of this piece of paper, try to put your mana into it, after listen, the rest will come to you" I kept my confused expression, but choose to go along with it anyway.

Gripping the paper tightly, I entered a state of meditation and focused myself. The smoky fragrance which drifts in the air, the warmth which gently flows over me, the air which carries the ashes of the past and future. I could feel it. Akahi's presence like a being looking over me, like it has for the past 2 years. 'Akahi…' I called out into the darkness of my mind, there was no response but he was there, 'Akahi…' Although faint I could make out an image of a flame, it gently swayed from side to side and the blood red eyes stared into me. Even without saying a word I knew what I had to do.

Snapping my eyes open the piece of paper erupted into to flames, yet the cooling blaze did not affect me, causing the audience around to be laden with shock, ignoring them I continued with my movements,

"O, Infernal beast which sleeps within me, I hereby unleash your savage force, for I will become the vessel which shall hold your power..." I chanted as I began drawing a pentagram using the flaming talisman, I could feel the power flowing through my body to my fingertips, like a glass of water filled to the brim, about to overflow.

"...In abidance to the contract, come forth, Spirit of Flames, come forth, Lord of Steel, come forth and reveal thyself. Awaken and smite my foes with a righteous blaze." After the tracing the pentagram, I focused my mana into the talisman before throwing it through the burning sigil I had made, as soon as the piece of paper flew through the pentagram, a blazing fireball erupted in its place, causing it to dance around the room at light speeds, disregarding the panicking audience.

All of a sudden, the fireball stopped in front of me, slowly it placed itself onto the ground. Soon after the flames dispersed revealing a small lion cub with a small blazing mane adorning the side of its head. Its large red eye met my light brown one, a grin formulated on my face as I reached out my arm. Understanding what I meant it started running up my arm and sat on my left shoulder.

"Could it be… No...Yes, yes it is… that magic power...It could only be!" Hideyoshi stuttered speech filled the silent room, it's echo's rebounded, only to be interrupted by the shocked breaths of the masses, slowly he rose from his seat and slowly came down to me, staring eye to eye, before inspecting Akahi.

"Yes, this is!..." Suddenly he grabbed my right wrist and brought it up into to the air in triumph. His expression hardening, sending away the lofty and carefree, smile from before.

"As of this moment, I declare that Tsuchimikado Kagero is to be an apprentice exorcist to the blade of summer, Tsuchimikado Natsumi." His voice booming throughout the entire room, his declaration lingered in the air as it was met with muttering.

"But what of the exam!" A member of the audience called out, breaking the silent authority of the room and stood up in defiance. His frame shrouded by his formal onmyoudou wear. Again, his statement was met with muttering and questioning by the others but soon sections of the audience started to raise and face the head as well.

"Silence!" Hideyoshi for the first time, his voice exploded as if a nuke had gone off, causing everyone to go into a death-like silence.

"This child… This child is a prodigy, out of prodigies…. The shikigami he summoned, is non-other than the legendary spirit, Akahi, a beast with immense power, enough to fuel the suns might and power!, Do you not understand what this means! This can finally go on the offensive of the losing battle against the demons are the world's borders!" His counter statement was met with an eerie stall, as the audience tried to comprehend the information that had just begin given. Soon the room was filled with cheers, loud enough you'd think that the roof would be launched out by the sheer volume.

After the formal ceremony, I looked around the shifting crowd to find my mother, who disappeared after Hideyoshi's announcement. After fighting off the hoards of rushing exorcist waiting to relay the good news to the other branches. I found her waiting at the entrance with a bag in hand, though I was hard to see on her bangs which were covering her face, she held an expression which is often accompanied by deep thought.

"Mom?...Mom?...Mom are you there!" I walked up to her, after calling her out several times, which were returned with silence. I blasted into her ear causing her to jump up and bump me in the head with a balled fist.

"Ah...sorry, I was busy thinking" She apologized as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Mom, are you ok your face looked scary?" I questioned as I brought back the memory of her stern face from a little while ago.

"It's nothing let's go" she hurriedly dismissed my question before turning around and walking away from the oriental wooden gate, I barely had any time to bring back my question as due to the pace at which she was walking, in fact, I was basically jogging to keep up. I wonder what she was thinking about?

* * *

Part 4

* * *

Several days have passed, since the ceremony. Natsumi was now more inclined to seclude herself into the study for extended periods of time. Only venturing to the outside world to restock or train me. She even sometimes eats in the study, in fact, I'm thinking that what she said about being a hikikomori was right.

After swinging down my wooden blade down onto the head of the mocking training dummy for the 50th time I paused and turned to said study, with the midnight black curtains shrouding the room, it seemed there was no way to know what was happening through the heavy glass windows tinted with uncertainty.

"Opening!" A similar voice shouted out from behind me, without turning back I knew that an object was approaching my head. Clicking my tongue, a bad habit I kept from Earth, I launched myself forward and prepared to block the strike by turning around but…

Raising my sword to my face, what I encountered was not a wooden blade but empty nothingness, time appeared to slow down as I scan my surroundings, even though there were was no-one there I was surrounded by talismans.

'Lookout its is an AOE teleportation field! Your enemy is to your right, slightly back by 30 degrees!" Akahi screamed at me as I quickly snapped my left hand to my gun holster, and pulled out the heavy metal contraption. Sticking my sword into the ground, I used it as an axis to turn my body around, releasing the safety I pointed my magic gun directly where Akahi instructed.

*WHACK*

Only to be met with a wooden blade with landed directly on my head.

"WHAT KIND OF REACTION IS THAT IN ORDER TO FIGHT OFF DEMONS YOU NEED TO GO 3 TIMES THAT SPEED!" The voice screamed at me while I was rubbing my forehead, looking up my eyes flashed with an innocent light as the outline of dark and messy long her entered my vision.

"MOM, YOU STOPPED ACTING LIKE A HIKIKOMORI!" I screamed causing a fist to come flying into the same spot in which the Boken struck just now, causing me to pat down the second bulge.

"Shut up, anyway I spotted cause honestly, the kind of worrying isn't like me, I'm just going to leave it…" She mused as she rubbed the back of her head, soon she squatted down and brought me into a tight embrace.

"...Just promise me that in the near future, don't do anything to hurt another person, always remember your pure heart." I stared at her blankly as her gentle warmth flow through my body.

"Ok enough of that. Time to do more training" She cheered as she raised her blade into the air, I soon followed suit. However, before we could do any training. We heard a loud "WHAT!" from the house next to us, Elsword's house.

Dashing over he saw Elesis standing in the corridor of the Sieghart home her face laden with shock and worry.

"Dad, What do you mean you're leaving?!" She demanded as a small tear began to develop on her anguished face, her brothers stared in confusion hiding behind their sister.

"Now Now, Elesis I have no choice, a civil war has broken out and your dad has to defend you and this country." Elkashu's gentle smile and deep red eyes stared back at Elesis, causing her to start sniffling and coughing.

"B-But what if (Sniffle) you don't come back!?" She shouted, with a mix of sniffling and coughing, Elkashu continued to smile as he put his hand on top of her head.

"What are you talking about I'm your dad leader of the Red knights, would you think that I would be so weak to be taken down by some silly war! It is going to take an apocalypse to bring me down!" He proudly stated as he slammed his left hand into his chest.

After admiring the scene for a few moments Natsumi suddenly stepped into the conversation, causing Elkashu to turn to her and stiffen his expression.

"Elkashu, what do you mean Civil war?" Natsumi and Elkashu stared into each other's eyes before he responded.

"Several Lords have gathered together to rebel against the king, Seems even the Black tiger knights joined the fray, if I'm going, to be honest, I don't think we can achieve a total victory." He whispered to my mother, however, due to my training, I had Akahi to activate a hearing enhancement spells while keeping the talisman in my pocket.

"Well, I'm off now… Elesis… Take care of Elsword for me." He bid farewell as his men helped open the carriage the king had provided for them.

After that, 3 years have passed…

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Elsword: Mhmm MMMH MMMHHHMM *muffled screams* (LET ME GO)

K: Geez thanks to you it's already the end of the chapter *Pout*

Elesis: Well give the kid a break, I mean in the story dad just left.

K: mmmm… I'll think about it.

Aisha: I guess that translates to I don't really care?

K: Well duh, I have to get back at him for sucking so much in-game! Like really LK, RS and IS are, comparatively, the weakest of all the classes!

Elsword: Mmhm! (HEY)

Aisha: hmm… You have a point

Rena: Anyway please Review, comment and if you like what you see favorite and follow.


	4. Chapter 4: Stolen Rampage

Part 1

*Chirp* *Chirp* *Chirp*

"Hm...Urgh" I groaned as the Light El of the sun pierced my eyelids and went directly to my retinas, ignoring my will to continue with my peaceful slumber. Laying in the soft white bed, I smelt the unfamiliar wooden scent which drifted throughout the room, its mature scent gave no reminder of the smell of new polished red sheets and freshly painted red walls of my house, however not be unusual as if 1 year has not passed.

"Hey, Elsword Wake up, breakfast is ready" Kagero's voice rang through the guest room I was staying in, his presence was the only thing not causing me to go home-sick and run to Velder this instant.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Yes… 1 year has passed since that fateful day.

-1 year earlier-

"Wait, what do you mean you're leaving!" On a rainy day in Ruben 4 red-headed figures could be seen outside the Sieghart home. The ominous rain, fell heavily and relentlessly, as several large drops of rain bypassed the brown amber roof tiles and landed on the 12-year-old Elsword's, Stress engraved, face but he refused to care.

"We mean that we are going to Velder, so we want you to go stay with Natsumi and Kagero. They will take care of you." Elesis returned his question with her warm motherly voice, a voice that even harsh winters and heavy downpours could not extinguish.

"Why can't I come with you?" His confusion deepened as he stared towards his sisters smiling face. A smile which had pulled him through thick and thin, hate and isolation, and despair and fear.

"You know the reason, even if we did bring you along, it would be the same. As you know, I have to help dad finish of this 2 years civil war and your brothers are accepted into Velder Academy, which is a boarding school", She tried to reason with the distraught child as she gestured to his siblings, they both got an invitation letter to Velder Academy, Rune had been able to get in due to his talent in academics and magic, scoring 2nd in all high-school level subjects, while Infy had been able to get in due to him finding and bonding with the legendary sword Conwell which had been hidden in the attic for safekeeping.

Elsword stared at his brothers as Rune still kept his cheeky smile, while Infy cast down an apologetic look as he hugged the blade tightly, his face reflecting his emotions of regret that he could not send his brother, who was the best at swordsmanship of them all, in his place. Seeing this, Elsword collected himself, the rain started to clear up as he patted Infy's head, his brotherly aura enveloping his youngest brother.

"It's fine Infy, See I'm not mad, just be glad that you can go, in fact, i would be more worried if you had to be the one to stay here" the heart-to-heart the two shared, allowing for the shroud over the younger sieghart body to dissipate.

"Anyway Bro it's fine, we'll still send mail back once in awhile! Anyway too bad you're not talented enough to get in." Not realizing what he had said struck more than a few nerves, Elsword's and Elesis's balled fist met his Rune's poor chin.

"YOU DAMN BRAT!" A unified scream could be heard that day, as a red-head flew off into the distance. Beyond the horizon.

-Current Time-

"Ok, nevermind the homesick part" I grumbled as I groggily shuffled down the stairs. Kagero had disappeared back into the kitchen the moment his feet landed onto the ground floor, and I was left Alone with Natsumi, who was reading some book about occult practices at the dining table. Choosing to keep to our own, my head met with the pine table, threatening to put me back to sleep with its gentle chill and comfortable support.

However, Kagero denied my slumber as he walked out of the kitchen with a large tray in hand, the strong and delectable aroma of its contents woke me from my rest, rejuvenating my whole body.

"Ok, three fresh haggises, made with my special recipe done!" He shouted slamming the tray down onto the table, there sat 3 plump sausages filled to the brim with herbs spices, and offal. The only thing that overpowered the tantalizing aroma was the grumbling of my stomach which echoed through the room. However before my claws could latch onto the Ruben delicacy, they were intervened by a pair of wooden throwing knives, which were thrown with so much force that it pierced the smooth surface of the table.

"Hmmm… it seems your, blade creation has improved Kagero." Natsumi had finally spoke as she examined the two wooden blades which stuck straight up from the table, completely ignoring the person to which those blades were aimed at.

"Hey! At least warn someone before attempting to stab their hands!" I screamed in protest while he nonchalantly removed the knifes from the table and brought them to his eye level, inspecting their quality and damage.

"I guess, but I can only create small, simple objects like knives and daggers, anyway I'm nowhere good enough to perform the four-stage progression required for turning vapor into metal." Kagero analyzed, as he tossed the wooden knife into the air while he made a transmutation circle appeared above him, turning the wood into flames as the knife passed through the basic alchemic circle, noticing that they are continuing to ignore me, a vein to pop up from my head from irritation.

"HEY STOP IGNORING ME ALREADY!"

Part 2

*Chop*

"Those jerks…" I grumbled under my breath, as I let the hatchet in my hand loose, as I smashed it against the top of the log in front of me, cutting it clean in half. Letting the beat of the axe and the stump resound through my body, I let out a deep and heavy sigh, my only relief came from the gentle ping of the wood as it skipped across the wood.

Letting the thick metal hatchet rest in the deep cut of the stump, I thought back at their smug faces, as their malicious smiles grew from end to end, their plan to irritate my groggy self, succeeding. I gritted my teeth as I hurriedly placed a new log onto the stump before bringing down the axe onto the unfortunate piece of wood, soon both sides went flying in opposite directions.

"You know, you should be more gentle when you chop, you have to pick those up after all" As the sharp ping faded, a familiar voice came from the direction of where the wood went, following the ditches in the wood, crimson met with light brown as I stared at the source of my annoyance in the face. Kagero, who had a pole with 2 buckets over his shoulder, bent down and picked up the piece of wood.

Tossing the wood into a basket in the far corner of the wooden fencing which surrounded the large square backyard of the house, said backyard also doubles as a practise arena and a wood cutting zone , resuming his steps he began walking over to an old looking wooden shed which had 2 large barrels next to for water storage.

Pouring the contents of the buckets into the large barrels, he let out a large sigh of relief, extending his arms towards the sky, he began stretching his aching shoulders, before tossing the pole to the side, his work was done. Turning around he let his eye adjust before staring at my person"

"So, you done yet" As if he had forgotten what he and his mother did this morning, he innocently questioned as he started walking toward the entrance of the house.

"Yeah give me a second" Sighing I decided to leave it at that before keeping away the axe and bringing in the wood, before following suite.

A short time had passed as i secured my large steel greatsword to my back, letting it's reassuring weight put my heart at ease, continuing to check my equipment, even though we do this every week for a year now, there is no telling what monster may appear, heck even a glitter attack is quite likely when you go out into the forest. So if Natsumi always reminded us to have our equipment secured and maintained properly, so much so that it has become a habit.

Just as I finish securing my large metal bracers to my wrists, there was a knock on my door, instructing the person to come in I found, unsurprisingly, it to be Kagero in his combat uniform, which consisted of unzipped red jacket with thin metal armour covering the elbows, over a long-sleeve black t-shirt, his leg where covered by thick baggy cargo pants, which reached until his ankles, these were secured by large unwieldy belt which held his katana and large magic handgun.

"I'm done let's go" after double checking my equipment I quickly gave a word of confirmation, soon we exited the house and put on our footwear, being a heavily armoured pair of sneakers for me and steel-tipped boots for Kagero.

When we reached the edge of town, we saw a large crowd of people, mainly the adults, curious they approached the crowd and asked Lowe who had been at the very edge of the crowd.

"What's happening?" I called out to the grey-haired red knight who was the edge of the crowd

"I'm not sure myself but I heard that an ancient phoru is going on a rampage just outside the town and their gathering people to fight it," Lowe said as he quickly started to fasten his equipment.

Just when everyone had finally got organized someone came running back from outside the village, he was covered in many scratches, bruises with dirt and ivy tangled in his basic cloth tunic, he had urgent news.

"Banthus has stolen the El Shard!" suddenly panic broke out once again, some people trying to organize a group to hunt down Banthus and the other to take down the phoru. As they were bickering amongst themselves a loud bang could be heard from the Tsuchimikado.

When everyone turned their attention to the door… or rather lack off one.

"Everyone spread out and search for the Elshard, I need 5 of our best fighters with me!" Natsumi shouted out orders as her red cloak, with multiple charms sewed into it into it, Fenix, the flaming bird Shikigami, was perched on her shoulder, underneath the cloak was a set of red and black Samurai armor, however, the Kabuto was currently hanging behind her head.

As the adults gather, of course, we were told to back in case anything happened but I thought of other plans. Quickly I turned to Kagero who instantly sighed when he saw my gleaming face.

"...Let me guess you want to hunt for Banthus?" His prediction hit the mark as I nodded wildly.

"Of Course! What's cooler than saving the entire town from certain doom by getting the Elshard back and defeating the so-called 'King of bandits' would prove that we are competent and we can go to-"

"Velder Academy" He gave me a quick side glance as he said that, to which I promptly nodded causing him to put his heads behind his head and look up to the sky

"Well I don't need to tell you that it's a bad it's pretty obvious" he quickly looked at me and looked at my eyes which almost seemed to glow with excitement.

"But I doubt I can stop you now" He once again sighed having given up on the idea of stopping he quickly started walking towards the edge of town.

"Let's get going" With a quick nod we sprinted into the forest with the speed and agility which rivaled lions and our hunt begins.


End file.
